Year of Happiness
by Ninja Misao
Summary: -Sequel to Year of Despair- Did you know if you wait long enough maybe... just maybe happy endings can come true. Part Four has been revised and the last part is up.
1. Part 1

Year Of Happiness

Part 1

by Ninja Misao

* * *

The sun shined down on the condo stirring a young purple haired lass from her slumber. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling today was a new day a day she just didn't want to come. She glanced over to her drawer next to her bed she smiled and gave picture a kiss before facing what today may bring.

It's been a year since the departure of Haruka ,Michiru and Setsuna they gave their lives to protect their princess and Hotaru couldn't blame them she would of done the same. But life with out them has been hard. She remember spending countless nights crying in her room not wanting anyone to be near her. As the days went on she began to open up once more, Rei and Makoto kept their promise and moved into the condo to take care of Hotaru. The violet haired lass was silent around them for a while mainly staying in her room making little contact as possible. but as time went one she got used to them being around Hotaru would often see them cuddling in their spare time. Hotaru smiled they would remind her of Haruka and Michiru when she saw them like that.

Hotaru put on her school uniform and grabbed her back pack with a new feeling of confidence she left her den of solitude and walked toward the stairs. She stopped when she reached the last door of the hall. She opened the door and peaked inside, the room was brighten by the sunlight her eyes moved toward the bed where woman in a white gown sat up And yawned lightly.

"Morning young one." gentle voice answered.

With a huge smile Hotaru ran over and hugged the blond haired lass she was so happy she was awake.

Since the three outer scouts healed her body of the poison it left Usagi weakened quite a bit. Wanting to keep a close eye on her Rei and Makoto helped her move into the condo as well. Hotaru doesn't know why but she always reminds her of Setsuna.

"You should get to school now." the blonde teen said gently.

Hotaru nodded Usagi was right of course with a sad sigh she pulled away from her and walked to the door. The moment she left the blond teen laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes with a slight smile she had a feeling everything was going to be alright.

At last it was time to go to school Hotaru walked out of the front door and waved to Rei and Makoto. Hotaru looked up to the sky at the sun the was shining so brightly she sighed lightly she hated sunny days. She walked the rest of the way to school in silence as gentle wind blew past her.

Back in the condo Rei and Makoto were getting ready to head out to school they didn't want to leave Usagi alone here but she reassured them that she would be okay. They said their goodbyes to Usagi and left to head to class they walked in silence until Rei spoke up.

"Things have been silent lately..." the raven haired lass said

"Isn't that a good thing." Makoto said.

"...I don't know." Rei said as they both walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

Back at school Hotaru was sitting in class she was looking down at her paper with a sigh of boredom she was already done the assignment and the class was working it. She looked out of the window it was still a sunny day she watched as the wind blew past the trees. Tears filled her eyes as she began to remember the times she spent with them how Haruka would always make her smile after a hard day at school.

Michiru would make some of her special tea that tasted so good she could still smell it. While Setsuna would make read her poems that sounded so lovely.

The memories were getting to much to bear again. As the bell rang Hotaru jumped out of her seat and dashed for the door should couldn't stand it anymore she just had to get out of there. she was glad it was last class of the day, Hotaru made her way to the park it was quiet not many people were off of work yet and most of the kids were at the arcade.

Sitting under a tree Hotaru took a deep breath and laid her back against the trunk. Life was still moving flowing as if nothing never happened people laugh and people cry but life still has to go on and yet it hurts so much when people are left behind. The young violet lass looked up at the sky it looked so beautiful when the sun was setting still looking up at the sky Hotaru didn't hold back any longer as tears flow freely down her cheeks.

_Hotaru..._

The young lass looked around she knew she heard something whispered on the wind she rose to her feet and headed back home it was getting late.

At home a sudden surge rose Usagi from her slumber something has changed, she got to her feet and looked out the window the wind outside began to blow more fiercely she stared out for a few moments until she smiled as she saw a familiar essences flowing among wind. The moon princess couldn't help but smile it was beginning she knew it was time to set her plans in motion.

_We may part by our element but we also return that way to..._

* * *

Oh my it looks like the outers are coming back I wonder who is coming back first? Guess I need to work on the next part to find out see ya later!


	2. Part 2

Year of Happiness

Part Two

* * *

It was morning the sky was dark and the wind was blowing fiercely as a low rumble could be heard. She couldn't help but wonder about yesterday and who called her name. The young one rose to her feet as it sound like the wind was wailing outside.

Hotaru opened her door slowly the hall was dark which was odd she walked slowly toward the stairs hoping to see Rei and Makoto downstairs waiting for her but as she walked down her eyes widen in surprise to see Usagi instead, she was looking out the window in her sliver gown. Her eyes were fixed on the storm outside, she turned slightly to see Hotaru dressed for school. The blond lass smiled as she rose from her spot and walked over to get her coat.

"Your school is opening two hours late so the girls went ahead that means I'll be taking you to school today." The blond lass said gently.

Hotaru nodded silently as they both headed out into the storm.

The winds were blowing even harder now picking up anything that wasn't bolted down. Hotaru stayed close to Usagi as they walked she was a bit scared and yet at the same time she was a bit happy. It wasn't sunny any more it was dark. Hotaru turned to see people trying to escape the storm by running into stores and cafes. Soon they reached Hotaru school kids were running inside the young lass was about to go inside but she turned to Usagi who was smiling. She bend down to the child level and looked her straight in the eyes.

"The wind is not meant to harm any more so don't worry young for you will be happy soon." the moon princess said as she gave Hotaru and light hug and walked away.

Hotaru stood there for a moment trying to understand Usagi's words she walked in side and went to class not sure what to expect today.

At high school Rei was looking out side at the storm from classroom window. she could feel that something wasn't right but what the wind was blowing fiercely but no one getting hurt. the thunder was rumbling louder as if something was coming. The bell rang class was over but Rei didn't move she was to concentrated about the storm outside. Makoto walked over to raven haired lass she sat down beside her. the brunette wanted to touch raven haired priestess but decided against it.

Rei's eyes widen as she saw a trail of a familiar essences traveling on the wind she rose to her feet and stormed out the classroom with a confused Makoto behind her.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"They are retuning it is time..." was all that Rei said as she kept on walking.

back at middle school Hotaru was looking out the window out of her class room. the class broke for lunch Hotaru moved close to the window looking at the storm. None of the kids were allowed to to go outside but that didn't stop her. The violet haired lass moved to the from door slowly she could heard the wind blowing threw the creaks. with a deep breath she pushed the door opened and went out side the wind was blowing all around her. she looked all around and saw items flying threw the sky she closed her eyes and began to concentrated hoping she could hear the voice she heard once more.

_Hotaru.._

She opened her eyes she knew that voice but it couldn't be could it? The young one rose to her feet and walked back inside she would have to have a talk with Usagi when she got home.

Leaving the store Ami sighed this storm was not getting any better, as she was about to move she looked up and couldn't believe her eyes sitting on bench across the street was Usagi. The blond teen was looking st-right at her the short blue haired lass quickly looked away how could she face her after what she did. she wanted to walk away but her mind was telling her the opposite. the blue haired teen looked up toward the bench she was still there. Taking a deep breath she walked across the street and sat down beside her. There was silence at first but that soon changed the blond teen turned to her fire and laid her hand on top of Ami's.

" The storm is bad..." Ami said.

"Yes but the worst is yet to come." the moon princess said turning to Ami.

Usagi could feel Ami fear and took a hold of her hand and gave a warm smile. which shocked the blue haired lass.

"I'm not mad you or Minako, I can understand why choose this path but i ask you one question is this really what you want to do?"

Ami wanted to say something she really did but she couldn't she wasn't sure yes she wanted to advance her knowledge and go to best school but was it worth leaving all of this behind?

"When you know the answer you knew where to find me." Usagi said as she rose to her feet and walked away.

Ami watched her walk away she then rose to her feet and walked home she had a lot to think about.

With the storm growing worst school was let out early. Rei and Makoto picked up Hotaru and decided it was bet to head home. They took each others hands and kept close to the buildings.

_Hotaru..._

There it was that voice again Hotaru stopped in her tracts and looked around.

_"Haruka-papa?" the young one asked_

_"Yes..." The voice upon the wind whispered._

The girls both stopped when Hotaru did and found them self on the outskirts of a park. Rei knew something was here should could feel it in the air, Which not knowing what to do Makoto kept a close eye on Hotaru never letting her out of her sight.

The wind blew even stronger as it grew around around them. the branches were flaying, trash cans were getting thrown all over the place while benches could barely stay on the ground.

The girls stood there ground putting Hotaru behind them. Rei watched as the wind gathered in front of them in a huge ball as she looked closer she saw bright streaks of amber forming within the ball of wind. Makoto watched as the young one walked in front of them. The tall brunette tried to stop her but was met by a powerful gust of wind.

"Haruka-papa?" The young one asked again.

Hotaru... the voice replied.

Soon there was a figure forming in the ball of wind. Hotaru watched the event before her she smiled hoping beyond hope. The ball of wind grew smaller as the figure grew soon there was a huge blast of light and the symbol of Uranus shined brightly.

As the light died down and the winds slowly came to a stop. Hotaru looked up into the woman's familiar blue eyes and warm smile.

"Hello kid."The tomboyish lass said smiling

The violet haired lass jumped into the tomboyish woman's arms hugging her tightly.

Rei and Makoto watched with smiles on their faces Hotaru was happy again a happiness they haven't seen in a long time. The girls walked over and greeting Haruka and talked for a little bit.

"Lets go home." The raven haired lass said.

On that note Rei , Makoto and Haruka headed toward the condo. The tomboyish woman smiled holding a sleeping Hotaru in her arms.

At the condo Usagi was in her room standing next to the window shed smiled as the winded stopped and the cloud grew light once again. she walked over to her and and laid down with a content sigh.

"One down, two more to go..." the moon princess said

As she closed her eyes slowly falling asleep her ears picked up a light taping of rain droplets on the window it was starting to rain.

* * *

Welcome back Haruka! Hotaru is so happy but what about Ami will she make the right choice and who is coming back next? Guess i have to write the next part to find out see ya later.


	3. Part 3

Year of Happiness

Part Three

* * *

Its been a few weeks since Haruka return and Hotaru couldn't be any happier. The violet haired lass tried to spend every waking moment with her. Haruka didn't seems to mind one bit.

Rei thought it was best for her to return to the temple she needed the flames guidance on the matter at hand. Makoto wanted to join her but she was told to stay here she needed to do this alone. This sadden the thunder goddess but she kept it to her self as she tended to Hotaru getting her ready for school. Usagi watched Hotaru and Makoto head off to school she waved goodbye and smiled as they walked down the street. She's watched Hotaru's Happiness rise within in the last few weeks, she smiles more and talks more often that's how it should be.

Usagi watched the sky it was dark and thunder rumbled loudly with a few flashes of lighting, the rain was light but it was still there. Haruka rose from the couch and joined Usagi near the window.

"Is there something troubling you Odango-Atama?

The blond haired lass smiled she hasn't been called that in a long time.

"Everything is coming back together piece by piece.."

"Yeah so whats the problem? the tomboyish woman asked.

"some pieces are going to be harder to put together than others. the blond haired teen said as she headed to her room.

Haruka watched her leave then sat down on the couch, she turned on the TV and relaxed as she tired to figure out what Usagi meant by that last statement.

At the temple, Rei was sitting by the scared flames deep in prayer. The return of Haruka made her seeks the fires guidance. After a few hours of intense praying the flames and the color changed from burning red to a sea blue. The raven haired lass opened her eyes and stred into the sea blue flames the symbol of Neptune appeared. Rei knew that she was coming soon.

As she rose to her feet she heard the door slid open, turning around she smiled when she saw a short blue haired lass standing in the door way with her laptop in hand.

I want to help." the blue haired genius said with determination.

"Come then you can help me prepare for her arrival." The raven haired priestess said with a nod.

Ami smiled as she went to help Rei she has made her choice she was glad to be back.

Standing in front of Hotaru school Makoto waved good bye to Hotaru as she watched the young one entered the school building. She walked down the street heading to class she was probably late but she didn't seem to care. She looked down at the ground with a light sigh. Everyone knew what was going on except her and when she asked she doesn't get a clear answer. The thunder princess sat down on the bench near by she wasn't sure of a lot of things anymore.

Makoto glanced to her right to see someone else sitting on the bench she looked up and saw a familiar blond haired with blue sea blue eyes.

"....Me and you are out of the loop the funny thing is I chose this and you didn't." The young lass said.

Makoto remained silent she didn't know what to say to that.

Minako looked to the sky as a light wind breezed passed them she rose to her feet with a light yawn.

"I don't feel like going to school today how about we go shopping instead?" the happy blond asked.

Makoto looked up at her fiend and rose to her feet she was right she didn't like going to school either.

"Sure." Makoto said with a smile

School was staring like any other boning school day but Hotaru was to happy to care Haruka-papa was back and she didn't know why but she felt the others would being returning as well. The school bell ran it was time to head to the next class the young violet haired lass smiled she couldn't wait to get home.

At the mall Minako and Makoto were having the time of their lives. They walked in to almost every store. Minako was mostly shopping while the thunder princess kept window shopping. its was around noon when the girls decided to take a break. they grabbed some hot dogs from a fast food place and sat down at the food court. after taking a bite of her hot dog the tall brunette looked to her friend.

"Why did you leave?" she asked hoping to get an answer.

The senshi of love sat there for a moment trying to find the right words to say when she couldn't find them she decided to tell the truth.

"I was scared we both were so we decided to distancing our self as much as possible, but as you see that didn't work so tell me how are you and Rei doing?" The blond lass asked.

This came as a shock to her she looked to Minako who lips held a smirk.

"..She's to busy with the outers coming back and everything." The tall brunette said in a sad tone.

The senshi of love nodded her with another smile while Makoto was sat there confused. Minako rose to her feet picking up her bags and stared walking with Makoto right behind.

"Its time to go pick up Hotaru ...oh and dont worry Rei she'll come around soon or later." The blond haired lass said with a smile.

Minako and Makoto went their separate ways the senshi goddess of love waved goodbye as she disappeared down the street the tall brunette smiled she had a feeling she would come join them once again.

The school bell ran it was the end of the day the kids were running of the school building glad to leave and Hotaru was one of them. the young gave the thunder senshi and hug before they stared walking home. Hotaru talked the whole way there which made thunder senshi smile. when they were only a few blocks away from home Makoto could feel it a change with in the weather. The sky was getting dark as the clouds block the sun light a low rumble could be heard as the rain began to fall. both girls quickly made it in side before the rain came pouring down.

Haruka was there to welcome them but she noticed they two of them were looking out side the window. So she looked out and so the saw storm but what interested her most was the rain it weird a strange feeling came over her.

_Michiru....._

On the sea floor a nude figure with short aqua green hair eyes opened as the sea roared.

* * *

Wow! Minako I hope you come back to the group and it looks like Michiru is about to awaken. I wonder what is going to happen next. Guess I have to write the next part to find out see ya later!

Odango-Atama - Meatball Head


	4. Part 4

Year of Happiness

Part 4

I did this part over.

* * *

_Haruka Where are you?_

The tomboyish teen tossed and turned in her bed with beats if sweat coming down her face. Soon she sat up breathing heavily wiping tears from her eyes this has been the fifth time Haruka has had this dream but this time it was different It was as she could almost feel her lover presences.

Soon the roar of the thunder out side got her attention, with a sigh the amber haired lass looked out the window the wind was blowing branches off of trees and the rain was still pouring down. Haruka looked down when she felt a light tug on her shirt. She smiled when she saw a pair of violet colored eyes looking back her. Haruka gently patted the young ones head as she let her feet dangle from the edge of the bed.

"I miss them..." Hotaru said in a low tone trying not to cry.

"Me too kid...me to" Haruka said holding back tears of her own.

The two of them remained silent as Hotaru hugged Haruka as the young one finally let her tears fall she knew she should be selfish but she wanted the family back together again she kept silently hoping the others would come back soon.

Outside of the room Usagi wiped a single tear from her cheek as she walked down to her room. She sat down by the window and watched the storm.

"Time young one happiness will return in time." the moon princess said in a gently tone.

At the temple Rei and Ami were in the main room drinking tea there was not to much going on so all they could do was just wait. Ami has noticed how Rei and Makoto have been acting together and she had a feeling that there was something going on but it was her business to pry. The blue haired genus decided it was best to get back to typing on her laptop then to let her curiosity get the better of her.

Back at the condo Haruka and Hotaru were down stairs looking at TV. Makoto was sound asleep on the couch while Hotaru was laying on the floor looking at the TV screen. They were watching the news, the reporter was talking out the storm soon they were showing pictures of beaches with roaring waves.

_Haruka ….Hotaru ..please where are you._

Both girls looked at each other before they closed their eyes. They felt Neptune's presence she was close and yet she was far.

_Michiru -mama_

_Michi..._

_I found you both I am so happy._

With out missing a beat Haruka stood up and put on her raincoat she helped Hotaru into hers as they both walked out of the house. Usagi watched from the window in her room as the girls went out into the storm. The moon princess could only smile as she watch the two of the disappear from sight.

At the shore the sea was roaring as if it was calling out to them. Haruka kept Hotaru stead as the made there way slowly to the rough sea waters. Before either of them could say a word a blue light began to shine and the symbol of Neptune could be seen. As the light dimmed the waters grew calm as a figure was walking toward them. Both women smiled as the blue haired lass was smiling back at them.

"Michiru-mama!" The young one screamed as she ran and gave the aqua haired teen a big hug.

Haruka walked over and gave her lover a deep kiss and hugged her tightly.

Michiru smiled as the three of them where walking back home. The winds had died down and the rain was almost non-existent Hotaru was slowly getting her wish and she couldn't be happier.

At the condo Usagi could feel the presence of Michiru she was glad she has return which left only one person now. The moon princess looked at the clock in the room she watched for a few moments before laying down on the bed. It seems time was a bit slower then before.

* * *

Hm time is a bit slower I guess you know what that means.


	5. Part 5

Year of Happiness

Part 5

Its the last part yay!

* * *

It' s been a couple of weeks since Michiru return and tings were looking up Hotaru was happy to see mama and papa back together they were almost like a family again. Michiru would cook her wonderful meals while Haruka would Help Hotaru with her home work.

The inners were looking up as well. All the girls were back together again they wee chatting with about boys and hanging out at the game crown like they used to. Since Michiru return Makoto moved back home feeling as if she didn't need to be there any more. Minako stopped lieing to herself and came back to her real friends this was where she belonged. And Rei and Makoto finally made it official that they were a couple which everyone knew anyway. Which meant the only left at the condo was Usagi.

In Setsuna's room the moon princess was sitting by the window looking out at the wonderful day. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Usagi completion was returning and she didn't feel weak anymore it was only a matter of time before she would be going back to school. Usagi looked around the room once more making sure everything was back the way it was supposed to be then she looked back out the window at the sky. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

Hotaru went up stairs to visit Usagi the young one opened the door and looked around the room. She saw the moons princess had her bags packed she always knew Usagi would have to leave but she didn't think it would be today. The confused child walked over to Usagi who was still sitting by the window. The blond teen turned to the young one with a warm smile across her lips.

"I'm pretty sure Setsuna will want her room back when." Usagi said in a gently tone.

Before Hotaru could say a word the young blond rose from her chair and bent down to the child's level and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"After today your wish will finally come true." Usagi said as she picked up her bags and left the room.

Hotaru turned and watched her leave she heard Usagi say her good byes to Haruka and Michiru and then the front door closed. The young one looked outside from the window to see Usagi walking from the house. The blond turned around and looked up at her. The young one smiled as Usagi waved lightly before disappearing around the corner.

Hotaru took a deep breath and looked around the room she moved the chair back to the table before she headed for the door. That when the young one felt something it was like something was in the room with her. The young one shook off the feeling and went down stairs Michiru had breakfast ready.

After breakfast Haruka and Michiru sat In front of the TV they turned on the news so see the reporter talking about how longer the day is today. The sky king paid it no mind while Michiru was getting suspicious. Haruka wanted to change the channel but Michi wouldn't let her. The report went on with the story.

Hotaru listened that when what Usagi said began to make since. The young one ran up stairs and went into Setsuna room. She closed her eyes and tired to pick up the feeling she felt before.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked to a empty room

_Yes young one? _A familiar voice answered

Hotaru opened her eyes to see a shadow of Setsuna standing before her. The little girls eyes just lit up with joy. She wanted to run over and hug her but she knew that wasn't possible yet. The green haired lass smiled as she sat down on her bed. Hotaru sat down next to her she wore a right smile Setsuna smiled as well and quickly glance at the clock.

"Your return has slowed down time."

Hotaru turned to see Haruka and Michiru standing in the door frame. Setsuna stood up with a light nod.

"Yeah sorry about that time will return to normal at noon." The guardian of time said with a light sigh.

Haruka and Michiru nodded as they walked back down stairs. The sky king looked at her watch to see it just turned 11:00am.

It didn't take long to for the other girls hear the news they came over as fast as they as they could. They each brought a plate or bowl of food to start the party. Hotaru and a half physical Setsuna looked down from the stairs to see the inner and outers preparing the party for Setsuna arrival but as they scanned the room they noticed someone was missing. Where was Usagi? The question was answered from when they entered Setsuna's room and looked out the window there stood the moon princess looking directly at them. With a warms smile she waved her hand and she disappeared from sight. Both women scanned the street from the window.

"Where did she go?" Hotaru asked.

"Behind you." A voice said.

Broth of them turned to see a smiling Usagi holding a bowl of food. She sat the bowl on the counter as Hotaru gave her a big hug. But the young one could see Setsuna eyes were fixed on the moon princess. Hotaru took the bowl and left the room to give the two a chance to be alone.

"I thought you were going to make it." The green haired lass said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Usagi sat sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"When this is all over what then? Setsuna asked as she sat down beside her moon princess.

"Happiness will have come and everything will be back to the way it was." The blond teen said looking down at the floor.

" I wish it didn't have to be that way...my princess." The guardian of time sad sadly.

Those words caused Usagi to look up at Setsuna with tears threaten to fall.

Both women sat there and looked at each other they kept there feeling locked away make sure destiny would not be derailed. But the more they locked there feelings away the harder it was on them. The remained silent until a light knock shook them out of their trance.

"You know destiny is never set in stone it sometimes takes a back seat especially when it comes to love. We make out own destiny no matter how hard it may seem." Hotaru said in a serious tone.

They both knew the little girl was right they just being fighting the inviable for so long that they almost forgot. It was time for the pain to stop as they open up a new door to destiny.

"When this is all over I want to ask you something." Setsuna said.

Usagi nodded as they both rose to there feet. As they headed out the room to join the others Usagi bent down to Hotaru and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The party was underway when the gust of honor walked downstairs with Usagi and Hotaru on either side of her. There was clapping and yelling as the girls crowed around them. Usagi made a swift exit to the food table to grab some punch. She bumped into another blond before take a sip of the sugary drink.

"Minako..." Usagi said.

"Hiya princess you seem pretty happy did you and Setsuna finally stop hiding how you feel about each other." The happy blond said taking a drink from her cup.

"How do you know that?" The moon princess asked.

"Come on I'm the senshi of love." The happy blond said with a smirk as she went to join the others.

Usagi glanced at the clock on the wall the time was near only a few more second and noon would be here . Usagi watch along with the others as the symbol of Pluto shined bright when the clock hit noon a dark green light surrounded Setsuna until it engulfed her body. The light dimmed and slowly diminished Setsuna was back to her old self again and time was running smoothly once more.

The girls were clapping and hugging her they were so glad she was back. Hotaru was finally able to give Setsuna a Big hug. The girls drank their punch and began to dance life was good. Hotaru was getting sleep and she yawned as she made her way over to Usagi. The young blond laid the little girl down on the couch and put a cover on her.

"Ah so she finally fell asleep." Setsuna said with a light smile

"Yeah...so you wanted to tell me something? Usagi asked.

"Yeah... how about you stay with me I know the girls wouldn't mind think of it as a step toward us being together. Setsuna said nervously

Usagi looked down as she thought about what was said she was a bit scared about the whole thing and she could see Setsuna felt the same way but she guess it wouldn't hurt if she tired.

"I loved to." Usagi said with a smile.

Joy spread across her face as Setsuna gave Usagi a big hug and passionate kiss. Most of the girls looked shocked except Minako who smiled as she gulped down some more punch. Hotaru smiled in her half sleep daze.

The girls party all night and didn't want the fun to stop. Everyone was back and life has changed for the better happiness has returned and it was here to stay.

* * *

Happiness has returned. That's is the end to this story well I have more stories I need to work on see ya!


End file.
